In densely populated public areas, such as shopping malls, train stations, and airports, passing-by WiFi users may remain in the Access Point (AP) coverage for relatively short durations. A station (STA) refers to a wireless device that has an active WiFi interface. In many cases, the STAs of such shortly connected or “transitory” user have no data exchange running applications that would require WiFi association or resource consuming WiFi protocol exchanges with the AP. However, typically the STAs may still perform unnecessary network discovery, association, and Internet Protocol (IP) address allocation. This leads to increased WiFi signaling overhead, reduced air channel availability, overuse of network resources, and exhaustion of IP addresses. There is a need for mechanisms that resolve such issues and handle WiFi users that do not need to associate or perform unnecessary steps with the AP.